Szkoła z internatem/Huczna uczta Część 3
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to trzecia część pięcioczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Proczadzikowość Polska przejmuje rządy w Polsce. Brenda i Jasmine chcą objąć kontrolę nad obecnym prezydentem Rzeczypospolitej, EkawekąDxC, by dokończyć swój plan przejęcia władzy nad światem. W tym celu za pomocą masek i odpowiednich przebrań postanawiają wcielić się w rolę ministrów. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Zack postanawiają ochraniać panią prezydent, przez co wpadają na ten sam pomysł. Tymczasem Jeremiasz musi zdecydować, czy lekarze uratują Fretkę, czy ich dziecko, a Zoltan musi dostać się do Warszawy. Bohaterowie *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Lekarz; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Stefa Hirano; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Buford Van Stomm; *Tu wstaw kreatywny nick; *Risa Serduchka; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Zack Davenport; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Fretka Flynn; *3patryk3; *Sara124; *Sebolaaa; *Claire Curvehead; *EkawekaDxC; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Stephanie Winner; *Śledzący mężczyzna; *Marcus Plus Cosinus Scenariusz (Brenda i Jasmine opowiadają o wydarzeniach z poprzednich odcinków) Brenda: Wczoraj odbył się finał 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, przed którym Disco Bis rozpadł się. Moranica wystąpiła w barwach Australii, a Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka stworzyły zespół Wieśka Band i zaśpiewały jako reprezentantki swojego kraju. Jasmine: Równocześnie Fineasz i Ferb weszli do głowy Zack'a, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie się ukrywamy. W ten sposób z Pragi przez Warszawę dotarli do Wilkowyj. Brenda: Tam też w lesie została stoczona bitwa na moce - ja, Jasmine i Buford kontra reszta. Na skutek śmiertelnej substancji Moranica trafiła do szpitala, gdzie umarła, trzymając Zoltana za rękę. Jasmine: Fretka też trafiła do szpitala, jednak tam się da ją jeszcze uratować. Albo dziecko. Wszystko zależy od Jeremiasza. Brenda: Bitwa w wilkowyjskim lesie zakończyła się nierozstrzygniętym wynikiem, gdyż okazało się, że rządy w Polsce przejęła Proczadzikowość Polska, a prezydentem kraju została EkawekaDxC. Jasmine: Ten odcinek będzie o użytkownikach naszej Wikii i o polityce, więc szykujcie się na... zresztą, sami zobaczycie. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Huczna uczta Część 3. (G-Tech, szpital. Jeremiasz stoi przed lekarzem) Lekarz: Nie mamy wiele czasu. Słabnie z każdą chwilą. Proszę mówić szybciej. Jeremiasz: Proszę... proszę... proszę uratować Fretkę. Lekarz: Tyle chciałem od pana usłyszeć. Przyniosę zaraz panu odpowiednie papiery do podpisania. (Lekarz wchodzi na salę, a załamany Jeremiasz siada na krześle. Obok niego siada Stefa) Stefa: Będzie dobrze... (Tymczasem w pokoju Baljeet'a i Buforda. Baljeet rozmawia przez telefon. Chłopakowi przygląda się Summer) Baljeet: Okej... cześć. (Baljeet rozłącza się) Summer: Co się dzieje? Baljeet: Pojechali do Warszawy, by ochronić panią prezydent. Teddy został zniszczony, a Moranica zmarła w szpitalu. (Na twarzy Summer pojawia się smutek) Summer: Bal... Baljeet... pozwolisz, że już... pójdę? Baljeet: Emm... tak. Summer: Przyjdę wieczorem, pa. (Summer wychodzi z pokoju) Baljeet: Co się jej stało? (W Polsce, w Warszawie. Brenda, Jasmine i Buford stoją przed drzwiami wejściowymi kamienicy, w której mieszkają dziewczyny. Cała trójka rozgląda się. Ulice są puste) Brenda: Powinny tędy zaraz przechodzić. Jasmine: Czy to nie dziwne, że jest tu tak pusto? Ani żywej duszy. Brenda: Krzyknęłam, że w parku, który jest kilka ulic dalej, jest legendarny Pokemon do zebrania. Jasmine: Aaaa... Brenda: Patrz, idą! (Brenda pokazuje palcem na idące chodnikiem Tu wstaw kreatywny nick i Risę Serduchkę. Brenda, Jasmine i Buford szybko wchodzą do środka kamienicy i przez szybę w drzwiach podglądają) Brenda (szeptem): Jeszcze momencik... Teraz! (Jasmine teleportuje się. Pojawia się tuż za panią minister i rzeczniczką prasową. Strzela w ich głowy plazmogranatami. Kobiety upadają na chodnik. Buford szybko wybiega z kamienicy i chwyta Tu wstaw kreatywny nick i Risę Serduchkę za nogi, po czym wciąga je do środka. Jasmine ogląda się, czy nikt nie widział, po czym wbiega do kamienicy) Jasmine: Co teraz? Brenda: Ty się przebierasz za panią minister, a ja za rzeczniczkę. (Tymczasem po drugiej stronie miasta, w jakimś starym ciemnym magazynie, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła jest latarka w telefonie zielonowłosego. Ferb, Izabela i Zack siedzą na pudłach i myślą. Fineasz rozmawia z kimś przez telefon. Chłopak rozłącza się) Ferb: I co? Fineasz: Pytał się, gdzie jesteśmy. Zoltan ma niedługo do nas przyjechać. Izabela: Niedługo to znaczy kiedy? Fineasz: No nie wiem... kazałem mu przyjechać tutaj autobusem. Problem w tym, że on nie wie, co to jest autobus, więc powiedziałem, że to to samo, co G-Bus. Się zdziwi, jak zobaczy, że w autobusie nie ma słuchawek dołączonych do każdego siedzenia i jacuzzi na końcu pojazdu... Ferb: Nie możemy tyle zwlekać. Musimy zapewnić EkaweceDxC jakąś ochronę przed Brendą i Jasmine. A nie spotkamy jej tak po prostu na mieście. Izabela: A może jakichś ministrów? Może udałoby się spotkać jakiegoś ministra i z nim pogadać. Fineasz: Mam nawet lepszy pomysł. Znajdziemy jakichś ministrów i przebierzemy się za nich. Izabela: Ale jak znajdziesz ministrów w takim wielkim mieście? Fineasz: Coś wymyślę... (Tymczasem w Lublinie, przed szpitalem, w którym zmarła Moranica. Zoltan stoi na przystanku autobusowym, a wraz z nim kilka starszych pań, które rozmawiają ze sobą) Kobieta 1: Jadźka, a wiesz, że Ziutek kończy dzisiaj 70 lat? Jadźka: Naprawdę? Ojej, po tej operacji już mi się wszystko w głowie popierniczyło... Ledwo chodzić mogę, wstać mi ciężko! A myśleć o takich rzeczach... (Nadjeżdża autobus. Wszystkie staruszki gwałtownie wstają i chwytają stojące na ławce siatki pełne zakupów. Autobus zatrzymuje się na przystanku, po czym drzwi otwierają się. Zoltan wchodzi i zauważa dwa wolne miejsca. Podchodzi do nich i już prawie siada na jednym z nich, gdy nagle za ramię chwyta go Jadźka i przewraca go na podłogę) Jadźka: MOJE! (Jadźka kładzie swoje zakupy na siedzeniu przy oknie, a sama siada na drugim miejscu. Zoltan wstaje) Zoltan: Nie mogłaby pani położyć zakupów pod nog... Jadźka: NIE! Pan młody jest, to się jeszcze zdąży wysiedzieć. Zoltan: Na młodego to ja tylko wyglądam. Jadźka: Idź sobie! Co za niekulturalne to pokolenie... (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Jeremiasz i Stefa siedzą przed salą. Wychodzi z niej lekarz) Lekarz: Może pan się z nią spotkać. (Jeremiasz wymienia spojrzenie ze Stefą, po czym wchodzi do sali. Widzi leżącą na łóżku Fretkę) Fretka: Je... Jeremiasz? (Jeremiasz siada na krześle obok łóżka) Jeremiasz: Cieszę się, że żyjesz. Fretka: Ale nasze dziecko... Jeremiasz: Wiem, Fretka. Ale decyzję trzeba było podjąć. (Fretka łapie Jeremiasza za rękę) Fretka: Ale będziemy mieć kiedyś dziecko. Obiecujesz? Jeremiasz: Tak... (W Warszawie, w starym magazynie. Fineasz wchodzi do środka, ciągnąc za nogi nieprzytomnych 3patryka3 i Sarę124) Fineasz: Znalazłem ich! Zack: To są ci maxistrowie? Izabela: Ministrowie... gdzie ich w ogóle znalazłeś? Fineasz: Eeee... tajemnica. Ja i Ferb przebierzemy się za nich. Izabela: A ja i Zack? Fineasz: Zostaniecie tutaj i poczekacie na nas. (Po drugiej stronie miasta. Z kamienicy wychodzi Brenda przebrana za Tu wstaw kreatywny nick i Jasmine przebrana za Risę Serduchkę) Brenda: Jak ja dawno nie chodziłam bez obcasów... Jasmine: Też mam problem z butami. Albo ja mam wielkie stopy, albo ta rzeczniczka ma strasznie małe buciki! Brenda: Znam ten ból. Gdy mieszkałam na wysypisku, chodziłam w znalezionych butach po lalkach. Nieważne, zachowuj się poważnie i jak Risa Serduchka. Jasmine: Co? Przecież to dwie różne rzeczy! (Do Jasmine dzwoni telefon. Kobieta wyciąga go i zauważa, że dzwoni Sebolaaa) Brenda: To przecież premier dzwoni! Odbieraj! (Jasmine odbiera) Jasmine (głosem Risy Serduchki): Halo? Z telefonu: Aga, słyszałaś te nowe piosenki na Eurowizję? Jasmine (głosem Risy Serduchki): Eeee... (Jasmine przegląda w głowie Internet) Jasmine (głosem Risy Serduchki): Ach, te piosenki! Są świetne! Z telefonu: Dzisiaj ci pokażę moją TOPkę, bo ją zaktualizowałem i dodałem oceny w skali od 1 do 10 do każdej piosenki! A, pamiętaj, że za godzinę posiedzenie Rady Ministrów. (Sebolaaa rozłącza się. Jasmine chowa telefon do kieszeni) Jasmine: No, idziemy do Gmachu Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów! (Tymczasem w autobusie jadącym do Warszawy. Pojazd zatrzymuje się na przystanku. Jadźka wstaje, bierze swoje zakupy i wysiada. Zoltan rozgląda się, po czym siada na jej miejsce. Do autobusu wchodzi inna starsza kobieta z zakupami, która ustawia się tuż obok siedzącego Zoltana. Kobieta głośno dyszy) Zoltan: Prze... Kobieta: A MOŻE BYĆ USTĄPIŁ MIEJSCA SCHOROWANEJ STARUSZCE?! (Kobieta chwyta Zoltana za rękę, po czym zrzuca go z siedzenia. Mężczyzna upada na podłogę, a staruszka siada na jego miejsce, a na siedzeniu obok kładzie swoje torby. Zoltan wstaje i strzepuje piach ze spodni) Zoltan: Co za niekulturalny kraj... Jakiś mężczyzna: Kontrola biletów! Zoltan (szeptem): O cholera, zapomniałem kupić... Muszę coś wymyślić. (Do Zoltana podchodzi kontroler) Kontroler: Bilet do kontroli! Zoltan: Ale... ale ja jestem kierowcą! Kontroler: Naprawdę? Udowodnij! Zoltan: To chodź za mną. (Zoltan idzie w stronę miejsca kierowcy, szukając czegoś w kieszeniach. Gdy dochodzi do celu, wyjmuje z kieszeni mały blaster i strzela nim w kierowcę. Mężczyzna znika) Zoltan: Proszę! Nie ma tutaj kierowcy. Kontroler: Faktycznie, miał pan rację. Ale czemu pan stał na tyłach, a nie siedział tutaj? Zoltan: Eeee... bo coś się tam zepsuło. No, a teraz iść tam dalej kontrolować! (Kontroler odchodzi) Zoltan: Pytanie tylko jak kierować takim starożytnym pojazdem... (Tymczasem w Gmachu Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów, przed wejściem do sali im. Andrzeja Frycza Modrzewskiego. Fineasz i Ferb stoją przed drzwiami. Fineasz jest przebrany za 3patryka3, a Ferb za Sarę124) Fineasz: I pamiętaj, zachowuj się poważnie! (Fineasz i Ferb otwierają drzwi. W sali odbywa się głośna impreza. Ministrowie tańczą i piją wódkę. Do chłopców podchodzi Sebolaaa) Sebolaaa: O, Pati, Sara! Bałem się, że nie przyjdziecie! Impreza, znaczy się posiedzenie, niedawno się zaczęło. Chodźcie. Ferb (żeńskim głosem): Eeee... dlaczego mielibyśmy nie przyjść? Sebolaaa: A bo ja wiem? Btw, stało ci się coś z głosem? Fineasz (niskim głosem): Sara ma lekką chrypkę. Sebolaaa: O, Pati, przeszedłeś mutację? Gratuluję! (Sebolaaa odchodzi) Ferb: Musimy znaleźć Brendę i Jasmine... (Tymczasem po drugiej stronie sali. Brenda pije drinka. Jasmine zbliża rękę do stojącego na stole kieliszka, jednak Brenda uderza ją w dłoń) Brenda: Ani mi się waż! Jak będziesz pełnoletnia, to się napijesz. (Do Brendy i Jasmine podchodzi Sebolaaa) Sebolaaa: Licia, mogłabyś ze mną na chwilkę? Brenda: Eeee... tak, mogę. (Sebolaaa kieruje się w stronę wyjścia z sali, a Brenda idzie za nim. Wychodzą z sali, a potem wkraczają do niedużego gabinetu. Sebolaaa zamyka drzwi na klucz, po czym siada na swoim miejscu) Sebolaaa: Wiem, że to nie ty! Brenda: To znaczy? Sebolaaa: Ty udajesz Licię. Kim naprawdę jesteś? (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w apartamencie Zoltana. Claire ogląda telewizję) Claire: Hmmm... ciekawe, co słychać u mojej mamy... (Tymczasem na sali w Gmachu Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów. Jasmine podchodzi do stolika i bierze z tacy ciastko, po czym je zjada. Fineasz również podchodzi do tego stolika, ale bierze chipsa z salaterki obok) Fineasz (niskim głosem): Dzień dobry. Jasmine (głosem Risy Serduchki): Ummm... dzień dobry. (Jasmine odchodzi) Fineasz (szeptem): Gdzie ta Jasmine i Brenda są? (Do sali wchodzi Sebolaaa. Tak naprawdę jest to Brenda przebrana za premiera) Brenda (męskim głosem): Okej, koniec imprezy! Możecie już iść. (Wszyscy ministrowie kierują się do wyjścia, natomiast Fineasz i Ferb wtapiają się w tłum. Nagle szybko wskakują pod stoliki. Brenda podchodzi do Jasmine) Jasmine: Niezłe przebranie. Brenda: Dzięki. Trochę się dziwnie czuję, będąc przebraną za faceta. Głos Ferba: A co ja mam powiedzieć? (Jasmine i Brenda spoglądają w prawo. Zauważają Fineasza i Ferba wychodzących spod stołu) Brenda: Tak myśleliśmy, że uraczycie nas swoją obecnością. Fineasz: Siedź cicho! Brenda: Synek, wyrażaj się do matki! Ferb: Przyszliśmy tu po to, żeby zakończyć tę waszą zabawę. Brenda: Tiaaaa... Jasmine, zajmij się nimi, a ja pójdę złożyć wizytę pani prezydent. (Brenda wychodzi z sali. Tymczasem w autobusie. Pojazd szybko pędzi, pomijając przystanki i potrącając kosze na śmieci stojące przy drodze) Zoltan: Ta maszyna jest straszna! Jak można tutaj... (Koło autobusu wjeżdża w leżącą na drodze puszkę Red Bull'a. Pojazdowi wyrastają skrzydła, a po chwili autobus wznosi się w powietrze) Zoltan: O ja pierniczę... (Autobus przelatuje nad Wisłą) Zoltan: O, jestem już w Warszawie. A właściwie to "nad". (Skrzydła zanikają, a autobus zaczyna spadać. Ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć. Tymczasem w warszawskim magazynie. Zażenowana Izabela trzyma dłonie na twarzy, podczas gdy Zack bawi się ciałami nieprzytomnego 3patryka3 i Sary124. Chłopak co chwilę styka ich usta ze sobą) Zack: Cmok, cmok! Izabela: Czemu oni mnie z tym niedorozwojem zostawili... (Izabela słyszy rozmowę dwóch ludzi) Izabela: Ktoś tu idzie, chowajmy się! (Izabela otwiera pudło i podtrzymuje jej wieko) Izabela: Wrzucaj ich! Zack: Kogo? Izabela: Tych dwóch ministrów. Zack: Aaaaa... (Zack wrzuca do pudła Sarę124, a potem 3patryka3. Izabela zamyka pudło, po czym łapie Zack'a za rękę i biegnie z nim za jakąś dużą stertę pudeł. Do środka wchodzi dwóch mężczyzn, a po chwili światło w magazynie zapala się) Izabela (szeptem): Tutaj był włącznik światła?! Co to w ogóle za magazyn? (Izabela po cichu otwiera najbliższą skrzynię. W środku jest siano) Izabela (szeptem): To są skrzynie z sianem? (Izabela zaczyna szperać ręką w skrzyni. Po chwili wyjmuje blaster) Izabela (szeptem): Oho, chyba znaleźliśmy magazyn z nielegalną bronią... (Tymczasem w Gmachu Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów. Jasmine stoi naprzeciwko Fineasza i Ferba) Jasmine: Zabawmy się! (Ferb szybko odwraca się, po czym chwyta naczynie z ponczem i całą jego zawartość wylewa na Jasmine. Dziewczyna jest cała mokra) Jasmine: To miało mi coś zrobić? (Jasmine wysuwa rękę w stronę palącego się światła naściennego. Pobiera z niego całe ciepło, przez co dziewczyna osusza się, a żarówka wybucha. Jasmine wystawia rękę w stronę stojących na stoliku butelek wódki, które z szybką prędkością lecą w stronę chłopców. Fineasz i Ferb gwałtownie kładą się na podłodze, a butelki rozbijają się o ścianę. Chłopcy wstają. Fineasz rzuca w Jasmine serią plazmowych granatów, jednak każdy z nich zostaje złapany przez dziewczynę) Jasmine: Na tyle was stać? Błagam was, już lepiej walczy Grażynka spod piątki, co w naszej kamienicy mieszka. A właśnie, od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania dostałam kilka nowych mocy. Zaprezentować jedną z nich? (Jasmine powoli unosi się w powietrze, a w okolicach jej stóp pojawia się fioletowa elektryczna chmura. Ręce dziewczyny zaczynają drżeć, a po chwili z dłoni wystrzeliwują fioletowe promienie w kształcie podwójnej helisy. Trafiają one w chłopców, którzy upadają na podłogę. Jasmine schodzi na podłoże) Jasmine: O.... już koniec? A myślałam, że zaprezentuję jeszcze trochę moich umiejętności... (Tymczasem przed Pałacem Prezydenckim. Brenda idzie w stronę budynku, jednak zatrzymuje ją ochroniarz) Ochroniarz: Zaraz, zaraz. Dowód osobisty proszę. Brenda (męskim głosem): Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, Sebolaaa, pan premier! Ochroniarz: Tak, a ja Jennifer Lopez. Widzę i słyszę... (Brenda wyjmuje z kieszeni jakieś urządzenie i wystawia go w stronę ochroniarza, po czym klika guzik) Brenda: Wpuść mnie! Ochroniarz: Wpuszczam cię. (Brenda wchodzi do Pałacu. Tymczasem w Gmachu Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów. Jasmine, Fineasz i Ferb walczą. Dziewczyna wytwarza kulę energii, po czym rozszczepia ją na dwie. Jedną rzuca w Fineasza, a drugą w Ferba. Chłopcy wylatują przez okna, rozbijając szyby. Fineasz i Ferb lądują na ulicy. Jasmine teleportuje się i pojawia się między leżącymi na drodze przeciwnikami) Jasmine: Czas kończyć to przedstawienie! (Jasmine zaczyna wytwarzać w rękach kule energii) Fineasz: Ferb... (Prąd zaczyna przechodzić po rękach Jasmine) Ferb: Fineasz... (Dziewczyna powoli unosi ręce) Fineasz: Jeśli zginiemy, to wiedz... (Kule w dłoniach Jasmine stają się coraz większe) Fineasz: ... że zawsze byłeś dla mnie... (Nagle na Jasmine spada z nieba autobus. Po chwili na ziemi ląduje z założonym spadochronem Zoltan) Zoltan: Jak to dobrze, że ten kierowca miał pod siedzeniem spadochron... Fineasz, Ferb! (Fineasz i Ferb powoli wstają) Zoltan: Nic wam się nie stało? Fineasz: Nie... wszystko w porządku. (Autobus zaczyna się lekko ruszać. Po chwili unosi się, a bohaterowie dostrzegają, iż to Jasmine trzyma go na rękach. Dziewczyna rzuca autobus wysoko w górę. Pojazd ląduje na dachu Gmachu Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów) Ferb: Wow, jakbym cię nie znał, to bym powiedział, że jesteś po sterydach. Jasmine: Mam was dość! (Jasmine wytwarza kilkanaście centymetrów przed sobą ogromną chmurę energii. Ręka Ferba zaczyna drżeć, po chwili widać, jak otacza ją zielona poświata) Fineasz: Stary, to chyba jakaś twoja nowa umiejętność! (Ferb robi szybki zamach ręką. Chmura zanika, a Jasmine odlatuje kilka metrów do tyłu i ląduje na masce zaparkowanego czerwonego samochodu) Fineasz: Świetny rzut! Co to za moc? Ferb: Nie wiem, ale nazwę ją "Zaburzenie równowagi". Zoltan: A gdzie Brenda? Fineasz: Właśnie! Zoltan, zadzwoń na policję, ja z Ferbem się nią zajmiemy. (Fineasz łapie Ferba za rękę. Chłopcy znikają. Tymczasem w Pałacu Prezydenckim. Brenda wchodzi do pokoju, gdzie za biurkiem siedzi EkawekaDxC i podpisuje papiery) EkawekaDxC: O, hejka. (Brenda zamyka drzwi, wyjmuje z kieszeni hipnotyzujące urządzenie, kieruje je w stronę pani prezydent i wciska guzik) Brenda: Zrobisz wszystko, co każę. EkawekaDxC: Zrobię wszystko, co każesz. (Tymczasem w kosmosie, w wielkiej marionetce, w której Dundersztyc uwięził Pepe w odcinku Podwójne szaleństwo. Agent jest już w przedostatniej pułapce, jaką jest wielka metalowa kula. Pepe wyjmuje z kapelusza specjalną latarkę i kieruje jej promienie na kulę, wytapiając w jej powierzchni dziurę w kształcie koła. Pepe wyskakuje przez nią i zauważa leżący tam skafander kosmiczny, plecak odrzutowy i kartkę, na której napisane jest charakterem pisma Heinz'a "Na wypadek, gdybym wpadł we własną pułapkę". Tymczasem w Polsce, w Pałacu Prezydenckim. Do pokoju, gdzie stoi Brenda i EkawekaDxC, teleportują się Fineasz i Ferb) Brenda: Spóźniliście się. Już ją zahipnotyzowałam. Tak samo każdego innego światowego przywódcę. (Ferb wysuwa rękę w stronę Brendy i wyrywa jej urządzenie z ręki. Maszyna przelatuje do dłoni zielonowłosego) Brenda: Ej! Asia, zrób coś! (EkawekaDxC rzuca spinaczem w oko Ferba. Chłopakowi urządzenie wypada z ręki i ląduje na biurku EkawekiDxC) Ferb: Ała! (Ferb masuje poszkodowane oko. EkawekaDxC bierze maszynę w rękę i wstaje) Brenda: No, dobra pani prezydent. Ferb: Czas stop! Brenda: Szlag... (Świat dookoła zatrzymuje się, a Ferb podchodzi do EkawekiDxC i zabiera jej maszynę z ręki. Staje obok Fineasza) Ferb: Czas start! (Czas ponownie płynie) Brenda: I tak nie usuniecie ze wszystkich efektu hipnozy, gdy zniszczycie maszynę. Można to zrobić tylko znając hasło. (Ferb ustawia maszynę w stronę Brendy i wciska guzik) Ferb: To to zrób. (Ferb podrzuca Brendzie urządzenie, a kobieta wpisuje jakieś hasło) EkawekaDxC: Zaraz, Seba, co to za dzieci? Fineasz: To nie jest Seba. To... EkawekaDxC: Zaraz, zaraz... wiem! To Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport. A wy to Fineasz i Ferb... Jak ja was mogłam nie poznać?! A jest z wami Zoltan? Brenda: Czemu hipnoza nie działa?! Ferb: Eeeee... (EkawekaDxC przystawia usta do stojącego na biurku mikrofonu biurowego) EkawekaDxC: Wezwać mi tu ochronę! Brenda: O, nie! To jeszcze nie jest koniec! (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi ochroniarz, który łapie Brendę. Kobieta próbuje się wyrwać) Brenda: Puść mnie! Śmierdzisz kiełbasą krakowską! (Ochroniarz wychodzi z Brendą) EkawekaDxC: Fineasz, Ferb, zabierzcie mnie do Zoltana! Fineasz: Emmm... okej... (Fineasz łapie dłonie Ferba i EkawekiDxC, po czym teleportują się pod Gmach Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów. Specjalne służby prowadzą zakutą w antybioniczne kajdanki śpiącą Jasmine. Zoltan przygląda się temu wszystkiego. Obok niego stoi Buford. Podchodzą do niego Fineasz, Ferb i EkawekaDxC) Fineasz: Co z Bufordem? Zoltan: Aaaa... znaleźli go gdzieś. Okazało się, że narzuconej na niego bionicznej hipnozy Jasmine nie da się zdjąć, ale działa tylko, gdy Jasmine jest blisko. I gdy jej moce działają... EkawekaDxC: To ty jesteś tym bogaczem, którego shipam z Moranicą! A więc powiedz mi, dlaczego jej nie kochasz? No i czy kochasz jeszcze Brendę? Posłuchasz ze mną Chopina? Albo lepiej, olej te dwie panny i wyjdź za mnie! Zoltan: Eeee... EkawekaDxC: I gdzie w ogóle Moranica? Słyszałam, że po występie w ramach Australii została zdyskwalifikowana. To samo z Wieśka Band. A wygrała Ukraina... Zoltan: Eeee... Moranica nie żyje. (EkaweceDxC wypadają z zaskoczenia oczy) EkawekaDxC: CO?! Ale... ale jak to? Przecież ty i Moranica to jedno z moich ulubionych OTP! Zoltan: Wiesz, zmarła kilka godzin temu. Może jest dalej w tym lubelskim szpitalu... EkawekaDxC: Jedziemy tam! (Godzinę później, w Lublinie. Zoltan, EkawekaDxC, Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do pomieszczenia, gdzie na łóżku leży martwa Moranica) EkawekaDxC: Brrr... nieżywa wygląda jeszcze gorzej. Fineasz, Ferb, dacie radę ją ożywić tymi swoimi czarami? Fineasz: To bionika, a nie czary... I nie, nie damy. Żaden z nas tak nie umie. Ferb: Zaraz, zaraz... ale Moranica jest bioniczna. Pamiętam, że jak nas atakowała, nosząc maskę, to użyła bioniki nieraz. Może dałoby się ją ożywić. A nawet i dzieci... EkawekaDxC: ZOLTAN, MACIE DZIECI?! DO ROBOTY Z TYM OŻYWIANIEM!!! Zoltan: Bioniczny chip w niej nie umarł. Można by go zmusić do wytworzenia energii, która doprowadziłaby do pobudzenia wszystkich komórek w jej ciele. Ale nie wiadomo, czy to by się udało. Chip mógłby wybuchnąć i zniszczyć jej ciało, mógłby na zawsze przestać działać, a Moranica i jej dzieci byliby żywi, albo plan po prostu by nie wypalił. Tylko opcja druga jest dobra. Dla niej. EkawekaDxC: To do roboty, co tak stoicie jak gołębie na słupie?! (Kilka godzin później, w G-Tech'u. Baljeet uczy się w pokoju. Ktoś puka do drzwi) Baljeet: Proszę. (Do środka wchodzi Summer z łzami w oczach) Summer: Baljeet... Baljeet: Tak? Summer: Wracam do domu, do Waszyngtonu. (Zaskoczony Baljeet wstaje) Baljeet: Co? Ale... ale na ile? Summer: Na zawsze. (Tymczasem na mieście. Stephanie idzie chodnikiem. Nagle zauważa leżący na chodniku banknot) Stephanie: O, pieniądze! (Stephanie schyla się i podnosi banknot. Staje wyprostowana i ogląda go) Stephanie: Wygląda na podrabian... (Nagle Stephanie dostaje w tył głowy szklaną butelką. Dziewczyna upada na chodnik, a po chwili zza krzaków wynurzają się ręce, które ją do tych krzaków wciągają. Tymczasem kilka kilometrów dalej. Fineasz i Ferb idą chodnikiem i rozmawiają) Fineasz: Współczuję Zoltanowi, będzie musiał się teraz użerać z Moranicą... Ferb (szeptem): Ej, spójrz! To ten typek, co nas śledzi! (Ferb pokazuje Fineaszowi śledzącego mężczyznę, który idzie chodnikiem po drugiej stronie ulicy) Ferb: Mam pomysł. (Lewa ręka Ferba zaczyna świecić zieloną poświatą, a po chwili chłopak robi zamach tą ręką. Mężczyzna przewraca się, a Fineasz łapie Ferba za rękę i teleportuje się z nim. Pojawiają się po drugiej stronie ulicy tuż obok śledzącego mężczyzny. Fineasz klęka przed nim i wytwarza w ręce plazmogranat) Fineasz: Okej, masz 10 sekund, żeby powiedzieć, kim jesteś! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w pokoju Baljeet'a. Zaskoczony chłopak stoi tuż przed swoją dziewczyną) Summer: Baljeet, rozmawiałam z rodzicami. To, co się tutaj dzieje, jest straszne. Rodzice się o mnie tutaj boją, bo przez tę całą bionikę szkoła jest niebezpieczna. Też się boję chodzić po tym budynku. Dlatego chcę wrócić do szkoły w Waszyngtonie i do moich rodziców. Baljeet, przepraszam. (Summer przytula się do chłopaka) Baljeet: Ale co będzie z nami? Summer: Coś wymyślimy... (Napisy końcowe) (Izabela siedzi w swoim pokoju i odrabia lekcje. W pewnym momencie odrywa się od pracy domowej i nad czymś myśli) Izabela: Hmmmm... chyba o czymś zapomniałam... (Tymczasem w Polsce, w magazynie. 3patryk3 i Sara124 budzą się. Zauważają, że są zamknięci w pudle, gdzie światło dochodzi tylko przed jedną z dziur w bocznej ścianie) 3patryk3: Co ja tutaj robię? Sara124: Kto nas tutaj zamknął? Na pomoc! 3patryk3: Czemu mam takie wilgotne usta? Sara124: Ja też mam... 3patryk3: Czy myślisz, że ktoś nas...? Sara124: Oby nie. Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *Dopiero pod koniec odcinka autor zorientował się, że Amerykanie mieliby problemy z dogadaniem się z Polakami (ze względu na język), więc tak też odcinek zostawił; *Początkowo Moranica miała zostać ożywiona na jej własnym pogrzebie przez ministrów Proczadzikowości Polskiej; *Po opublikowaniu odcinka autor zorientował się, że zapomniał o wątku Izabeli i Zack'a, którzy znaleźli w magazynie nielegalną broń